Applications, programs, functions, and other assemblies of programmable and executable code that use physical and logical resources may be modularized and versioned. These separate modules may include separate entities such as methods, classes, DLLs (dynamic link libraries), frameworks, etc., that may utilize common physical and/or logical resources. Further, code associated with the aforementioned assemblies may be divided into code modules that may be independently generated and re-generated (i.e., new versions generated) by different parties and at different times, thus subject to conflict.